People of the Moon
by martialartist816
Summary: series of oneshots involving Tahno and Korra Tahnorra / Tahorra whatever this ship couldn't be left alone so i had to write these : ranging from humor to romance to just weird drabbles. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: **Tahno and Korra **Summary:** Since all the other Tahorra stories are of Korra helping Tahno, i decided i would turn the tables. **Rating:** slight T for mild language **Category:** Friendship

* * *

**Pillow**

A pile of sparkling glasses sat in front of a woman dressed in blue. She looked disheveled, with her hair coming loose from its ponytail and a sullen expression. You would have to be blind to not see she was drowning her sorrows.

"One more," she told the bartender. He obliged and slid a glass of brown liquid to her. She downed it in one gulp.

One patron of the bar noticed her. His first instinct was to saunter over there and get under her skin, just because he wanted to. But something stopped him. It was the look in her eyes as she sulked in the darkest corner of the pub.

"Lovely coincidence seeing you here," he said as he approached her. Korra didn't even look at him before she responded.

"Come for a reason, Pretty Boy, of are you just going to say something sleazy?" she asked. Tahno was surprised by her forwardness. Nonetheless, he felt a strange urge to help the drunken Avatar.

"I was seriously considering it," he said, crossing his arms. When he saw her half-hearted smirk, his expression softened. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She slammed the shot glass onto the table. "I'm celebrating. Yours truly is now of drinking age." The ex-Wolfbat stepped closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's your birthday," he said, putting two and two together. "And you're all alone?" Korra chuckled in a self-deprecating sort of way.

"I'm not alone. I have 18 of my closest friends right here." She gestured to the glasses in front of her.

Tahno sighed, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a wad of Yuan. He left it on the table and grabbed Korra's arm. She only barely registered the movement.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying feebly to pull free.

"Taking you home. You've had enough for one day." He slung her arm across his shoulders and his hand found her waist.

"Why?" Korra asked. She sounded so defeated. "Why bother?"

"Because…" Tahno searched his brain for a motive, to no avail. "Because I don't know. Just let me help you." Together they slowly made their way back to the air temple. After a while of silent walking, Korra spoke up.

"He forgot it was my eighteenth birthday, you know." Her words were slurred almost beyond comprehension. Deciding not to pry, Tahno remained silent.

"Bolin remembered," Korra went on with a goofy grin on her face. "He had work today, so he left me a little hand-made card and everything, but at least he remembered. Mako could've said something, but his girlfriend claimed all his attention, just like always. Forgetting my birthday is forgivable, but spirits forbid he forget the anniversary of Asami's first self-defense class. Which is today, do you know that?" With a dramatic huff and a sloppy rolling of the eyes, Korra ended her speech.

Eventually they made it to the island. The Avatar was sober enough to tell Tahno where her room was, and he guided her there without a word.

In the hallway that contained Korra's room, Tahno was stopped by a tall silhouette.

"And just what do you think you're doing with her?" It was the firebending weasel. Tahno straightened as much as he could with Korra a dead weight in his grip.

"What you have failed to do, street rat. I'm taking care of her." Mako's eyes flared. He opened his mouth to retort, but Tahno beat him there.

"Before you say anything, I'll let you know that she's pretty pissed at you right now. You're in no position to pretend to care about her, or kick me out. She wants me here." Mako glared.

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" he spat. _Good question. Even I don't know._

Ignoring him, Tahno said, "Give me five minutes. Just to make sure she doesn't need anything else.

"Five minutes," Mako said through his teeth.

As gently as he could, Tahno lay an incoherent Korra down on her bed. Her eyes were shut, but she wasn't asleep yet. The former waterbender searched her room for some sleepwear. Turning his back to give Korra privacy as she changed, Tahno noticed all the little trinkets she had from the Southern Water Tribe. It was endearing to think she was so sentimental.

Hearing the bed springs squeak, he turned to find her settling down. He smiled and walked over to her bed. He pulled the sheet up to her chin like he was tucking in a child. He placed a hand on her cheek. Her face was flushed and warm; no doubt she'll have a bad headache in the morning.

"Thanks, Tahno." Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. But he did.

"Did I do alright?" he asked. Korra yawned.

"For a pretty boy." He chuckled slightly at this.

"I guess I'll see you around," he said after a sigh. The ghost of a smile graced his lips.

It took all of two seconds for Korra to realize she wasn't comfortable in her bed.

"Wait," she called after Tahno. He looked at her. "Lay down." He furrowed his eyebrows at the demand. He glanced at her hand, what was patting the spot beside her on the mattress.

"Say again?"

"Just shut up and do it." A pleasantly surprised grin crept onto his features as he obeyed her commands. Slipping between the sheets, he felt Korra's leg drape loosely over his and her arm automatically went to his waist. From where her head rested on his shoulder, he could smell the scent of the sea in her hair. He slid his arm under her neck, and in an instant she was asleep.

The door opened as Mako stepped in. After the shock of seeing his teammate and enemy in the same bed had subsided, he whispered, "What the hell happened to five minutes?"

Korra stirred, hearing this, and woke up.

"Go away, Sparky," she groaned, tightening her grip and Tahno. "My pillow is comfy." Mako pursed his lips, causing Tahno's expression to turn into a triumphant one.

"You heard the lady, Sparky."

Mako grumbled in frustration and left.

Tahno pressed his lips to Korra's forehead.

"Hey," he said.

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**AN: **just a short something that busr out of me. i couldnt sleep on enight so a grabbed a pillow to cuddle against. it helped me and **bam!** oneshot idea! haha I know Tahno is a little OOC but that's the personality i like about him. who know, maybe he will turn out like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters: **Tahno and Korra (jealous Mako:)** Summary: **just two people having a conversation. Very innocent… or is it? (don't harbor your dirty mind! Let it wander while you're reading this;)** Rating: **T for inappropriate references** Category: **okay guys, I suck at being funny. This is supposed to be humorous. Hopefully I got it right.

*****PS. These stories aren't connected*****

**Mind Benders**

The city was bustling. Everyone was out on lunch break, and the streets were packed. Three benders shuffled their way around, looking for the last stop on their list of errands to run.

"Last thing we need is…" Bolin said as he checked the list of groceries, "sugar and flour."

"Okay," Mako said, pointing to a building across the street. "We can buy that stuff over there. And remind me why we're doing this again?" Korra rolled her eyes.

"_Because._ We're making dinner for the airbenders to thank them for letting you two stay on the island." She pointed an accusatory finger at the brothers.

"Oh, right," Mako said. "But since when are you miss goody goody?" Korra scoffed and was about to say something witty when Bolin interjected.

"Don't question it! She might go back to the old Korra, and I like this new, nice Korra." The Avatar smiled.

"Thanks Bo!" they started to walk towards the grocery store, but Mako stayed planted to his spot. He bristled at something the others couldn't see.

"What's he doing here?" Mako growled. Korra looked around to see what he was talking about, but there were too many people out.

"Who?" she asked.

"Uh-vatar," a voice sounded from behind her. "What a coincidence." Korra slowly turned around and locked eyes with Tahno.

"Hello," she greeted with no seemingly no emotion. He bent down and lifted her hand to his lips.

"I was hoping I would run into you today," he said. Now, Korra smiled almost knowingly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did you? And why would that be?" she asked.

"To let you know that my offer still stands," he answered, straitening. Korra glanced at the brothers, noting their shocked and confused faces. When she returned her gaze to Tahno's, her eyes shined with laughter. "My private lessons would improve your performance tenfold."

Slight murmurs from Bolin were heard, and his perplexed mood evident. _No bending… private lessons?_ Mako's ears turned pink.

"If you think they could help so much, I might have to take you up on it," Korra stated rather mischievously. Her words were slow and intentional. "I just can't afford to be sore afterwards. I have the task force to focus on, you know."

Tahno stepped closer to her so their breaths mixed.

"Of course," he promised. His eyelids were low as he licked his lips, sending Korra a secret wink. "I believe you will find my practice quite accommodating. I will only be… thorough if you ask me to." Korra grinned.

"I would expect no less. After all, your skills are legendary."

"Indeed, my sweet Avatar," Tahno purred. "However, my only free time this week is at an unfortunate hour. Many people will be asleep, so you will have to be as quiet as possible."

Throughout this little conversation, the brothers were both utterly outraged and the exchanged. But a certain mesmerizing twinge in the air kept them from interrupting. What were they going to say to each other next?

"Oh," Korra assured, nodding slightly, "I can be quiet. But the question is, can you, Pretty Boy?"

"That depends on how well you handle the situation.

"In that case, I should be careful as to not disturb our neighbors," Korra said. Tahno chuckled.

"Muck appreciated. Now," he tapped his finger to his chin, thinking, "we have the question of venue. The arena is closed, so I suppose my place will do. Try not to break anything. I know you like to be rough."

"I'll do my best." Korra smirked. "I have a tendency to be hard to control. I hope you have a firm grip."

"No need to worry. I believe I can handle you," Tahno said.

"I believe you. I'll see you tonight," Korra said. "Until then…"

She reached her hand behind Tahno's neck and pulled him down, touching her lips to his. The kiss was sloppy and open mouthed. Their tongues collided, and their bodies were pushed together. They stayed like that long enough to make Mako and Bolin very uncomfortable. Korra had her hands on Tahno's face, and she slowly slid them down his chest and abdomen. She pulled away to whisper in his ear, "… I'll be waiting to do that again." Tahno cleared his throat.

"I think I can squeeze you in right now, actually," he said. He picked Korra up and carried her away.

They made it to the park where the crowed has thinned considerably, and he set her down. They looked into each other's eyes for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Think he bought it?" Tahno asked, still chuckling.

"Yeah," Korra said between giggles. "You should've seen the look in his face. He's so pissed!"

"Now he knows what's it's like to be jealous," Tahno said, nudging her. "He'll think twice before trying to hurt your feelings again."

"Thank you, Tahno, for helping me, I had fun," Korra said. They both smiled, and Tahno dropped into his old seductive drawl.

"My pleasure, Uh-vatar." Korra laughed. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I'll tell Bolin for sure. I don't want him to think the wrong things," she answered. "But I think I'll keep the truth from Mako a little while longer, just to mess with him." She looked at the sky, assessing the time. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

Tahno followed her with his eyes as she left. With a sigh, he told himself, _Maybe someday…_

Mako and Bolin were still downtown, frozen in place. They tried to comprehend what head just happened between their friend and enemy. Eventually, Boling broke the silence.

"They were talking about bending, _right?"_

**AN: **nothing's more fun than two friends messing with people. Poor Tahno though. He's been level 100 friend-zoned I'll make it up to him.

I don't want to sound like a review whore, but I love reviews! Just for the last chapter you guys had so many nice things to say. Honestly, you made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Short little drabble. Korra wonders why she has these dreams all the time.

* * *

A soft drip, drip, drip pattered against the window. Sleet gray light streamed in, laminating the small room. The air was silent, dead almost, adding to the aura of the rainy day. Of the two people in the bed, one stirred slightly, opening his eyes. He looked at his companion and smiled genuinely.

"Korra, time to wake up." The Avatar groaned and flopped onto her belly.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled. An amused chuckle came from her right. They were close. So close that, without the restrictions of clothing, she could feel every contour of his chest and abdomen pressed against her side. She felt a cool hand caress her bare shoulder. The touch was calming, instantly releasing the knots in her muscles.

"And what am I supposed to do for five minutes?" he said. "Besides, we've got work to do." Korra grinned into her pillow, then turned to look at his face. Pale features melted into silver eyes. Those eyes could be so cold, but right now, they were the warmest and most welcoming sight to her. Tahno was at his most beautiful here, when he wasn't trying.

"More private lessons, you mean?" she inquired. Another chuckle.

"If that's what you want." And he leaned in to give her a slow kiss.

* * *

Korra woke with a start. She checked herself and the room. She was still wearing clothes and alone in her bed.

She took a deep breath. It was just a dream. This wasn't the first dream she has had of a certain former waterbender. Some were more… sensual than others. Korra still can't remember when she stopped calling them nightmares and started calling them dreams. Was this something she looked forward to?

No, that can't be it. She didn't have feelings for Tahno. If she did, those feelings would be guilt and anger. There was no way she liked him. He was broken, helpless because of his self-pity. Even his former self was brash, arrogant, and egocentric. He simply wasn't likable. So why did her subconscious crave what she didn't want? A shiver ran down her spine when she came to an answer.

* * *

**AN: **I know, it's really short. Sorry, but I've been super busy. It will probably take a few of these little drabbles before I can write something longer like a real one shot.

P.S. I like constructive criticism, so tell me what I can do to make my stories better. Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Super short drabble… again. This explains how feelings can change without warning.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Korra?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Korra asked Tahno, smirking slightly and crossing her arms.

"No, no," he replied quickly. "I just… want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I may as well be a stranger to you."

Korra laughed and stepped closer to him. In the dim light of his bedroom, his eyes seemed to glow. "I didn't come here to be lectured by a nice guy. Now," she pushed him onto the bed, "give me everything you've got. Don't hold back."

Her lips were on his in a heartbeat. She was forceful and aggressive, not wasting any time. Soon enough, they were together in a very literal sense of the word.

* * *

Korra had never done anything like this before, but that didn't stop her from trying. Tahno wasn't special to her. He didn't hold a place in her heart. Though she refused to admit it, all he was to her was a body to use. A tissue to wipe the tears a careless boy had caused. At least, that's how it started. They shared several (if not awkward) intense nights in Tahno's apartment. What began as a fling turned into a surprising friendship. And that turned into something more.

And the whole thing was a secret. The only thing better than the satisfaction behind making a certain firebender jealous was knowing he would never see how happy they were together. Keeping it from him was more rewarding than rubbing it in his face. Eventually, he was forgotten completely, and the hole in Korra's soul was fully healed by the last person she would have expected.

* * *

**AN: **Once again, sorry it's just a drabble. I have an idea for a longer one shot that may turn into a multi-chapter story. It will take some time to get it right, though. (Summary hint: Tahno and Korra in modern-day Chicago!) Hang in there! And a special thanks to my loyal readers. Your support encourages me so much!


End file.
